Major goals of the proposed Community-Based Monitoring and AIDS Prevention Research project include the development of effective intervention models for reducing the incidence of HIV infection and AIDS among high-risk drug users and their sexual partners, and the development of an ongoing community epidemiology study to monitor trends in drug use, HIV-related knowledge, attitudes and behavior, and HIV seroprevalence in the population of drug users who are not in treatment. Additional program goals include the identification of barriers drug users face in receiving early medical intervention for HIV infection, and understanding why high-risk individuals decline confidential HIV antibody testing. Specific aims include: (1) evaluation of an educational/counseling intervention program for intravenous drug users and their sexual partners using a prospective, case-control design; (2) establishment of an ongoing, cross-sectional, community epidemiology study of out-of-treatment drug users; (3) implementation of two substudies examining drug users' decisions to undergo HIV antibody testing and barriers they face in accessing medical care for HIV infection; and (4) through various cooperative agreements, provision of confidential HIV antibody testing, case management and referral services for high-risk individuals. Project activities will take place in three communities in Philadelphia, and will involve collaboration with local medical providers and other services agencies.